Chasing A Dream
by crazyanimelover98
Summary: Arthur has had the same dreams for months now. Dreams about little boy with golden hair and blue eyes. Now he is seeing the boy everywhere! He feels like he's going crazy, and his boyfriend, Francis is doing all he can to help but it doesn't seem to be enough. What cruel game is fate playing with the two of them, and what secrets lie with the little dream boy?


**_Hey you guys, it's me again. I hope you guys didn't miss me too much. I'd normally give an excuse for my little "unexcused absence but I really don't have one. I've got some shit going on with my family right now but it only started up recently though self-esteem has definitely played a roll. It definitely took a while but I was finally about to round up those nasty plot bunnies hopping around in my head and ring this little story. I'm hoping to turn this into yet another multi-chap story (my second for anyone who cares to count) so um...yeah just let me know what you think and I hope you like it :3_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or it's characters, I simply had this idea in mind._**

The little boy sat alone on the school swings, his little blond head of hair looking down at his five year old feet. His forest green eyes heavy with loneliness. The other kids didn't want to play with him. They said he was weird just because he could see things others couldn't. He finally got tired of them laughing at him and calling him names so he had thought it best to swing by himself, far away from the others. A few fairies had tried to cheer him up but he just wanted to be left alone right now so they flew off.

So there the five year old blond boy sat, alone, while all the other kids were playing on the playground. He wasn't really swinging, more just swaying gently with the wind. He didn't really know how to push himself just yet…

He sighed. It was no fun to be by yourself. Even when he was around beings like the fairies or even the unicorn he liked to ride sometimes he felt lonely. He wanted a friend. His brothers were of no help at all.

After their parent's death when he was three, the boy's oldest brother, Allistor, quickly assumed his father's position. Things with him started out alright but anyone could now see just how much it was taking it's toll on him, he even started drinking much more than he had before now. The boy shuddered at the thought of his older brother drunk. His second oldest brother, Dylan, took their mom's place. Being the naturally soft and affectionate person he was, it was a much easier transition for him. On top of being the only able cook in the house that made edible food, he was the only one who could calm Allistor down once drunk or upset. The boy's twin brothers, Connor and Angus, never really changed. They were the ones who maintained the happy atmosphere of the house. Both of them seemed to pass the day by picking on him and playing pranks. The boy didn't like it very much but the joking around made Dylan and Allistor smile so he could bare with it.

"Why are you sad?"

The boy was dragged out of his thoughts by a voice. He looked up to see another boy, around his age it looked like. This boy also had blond hair, but his was more of a golden color, fuller than that of the boy on the swings. The second blond was wearing a long white night gown that flowed to his knees. A red bow sat on his ruffled collar, the sleeves of the night gown also ruffled.

_That's funny, _thought the boy on the swings, _he's wearing his night shirt in the day time._

"Hey," the boy in the nightshirt said, "I said why are you sad?"

"I'm not sad," he found himself replying not taking his green eyes off the other's sky blue ones, "I just like being alone that's all..." Lies. He hated being alone.

The other boy didn't seem to be buying it. The little blue eyed blond tilted his head.

"Why would you do that? Being alone doesn't sound like fun at all."

The boy in the swings sighed and looked down.

"It's not, but nobody wants to play with me. Nyx says it's because I'm special and that they're jealous. But I know I'm just weird."

"Nyx?"

"My fairy"

The boy's blue eyes widened in awe.

"You have fairies?!"

Shocked by the sudden curiosity the boy on the swings only nodded slowly.

"I also have a unicorn and a dragon, nobody else can see them though so they call me weird," the boy lowered his head even more, tensing up as if before being hit, "you gonna laugh at me and call me names too?"

For the second time that day the boy with blue eyes surprised him, this time by sitting down in the swing right next to his. His bare feet poking out of the night gown. The blue eyed boy smiled widely at him and giggled.

"Why would I make fun of you? That's cool that you can see things other people can't"

Thus made the green eyed boy blush, "You think so?"

"Yeah! It's like you have a super power or something like Batman."

"Batman doesn't have powers you twit!"

"Twit? What's that mean?"

"...I don't know...but my brother says it a lot so it's gotta be bad. Like wanker."

The boy in nightgown giggled some more.

"You talk funny. I'm Alfred, let's be friends okay?"

The green eyed boy was struck dumb by the simple innocent question. He wanted to be...

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes!"

He leaped off his swing seat and hugged Alfred tightly, clinging to his white night gown with his little fingers the boy cried into his new friend's shoulder. Alfred smiled and gently wrapping his arms around the other boy, soothingly rubbing his back.

"Don't be sad Arthur. It's okay. We can be best friends, I will always be here."

Arthur's eyes shot open and he bolted upright in his bed panting heavily. His skinny body trembling, sweat making the tank top he wore to bed cling to his chest. Bringing a shaky hand to his paled face he found they, along with his cheeks were wet. He was crying...but why?


End file.
